Sherlock And Me
by BibliophilicBlunder
Summary: What happens when the greatest and the hottest detective of the world falls in love? What if the man devoid of any emotions falls through? Sherlock does everything to distance himself from his object of affection, he even tortures himself. A tale of an unusual romance that will leave you baffled and craving for more. *FirstFanFicEver*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING IT.**_  
 _ **HOPE YOU ENJOY EVERY MOMENT.**_

 _ **Ch-1 The Flight**_

Summer wind sweeps across my face as I get into the taxi whilst talking to my Mom over phone, assuring her that we're gonna be just fine.

"Mom, I think I'll be okay for the next few weeks without Dad and you jumping down my neck every second," I say laughing. I probably shouldn't have said that because that earns me a scold asking me to "watch my tone" or she won't talk to me for weeks.

We are finally going to London, just the three of us-Adrika, Aditi and me, Anaya. We have been to several different countries separately before but we have never gone anywhere together, and today is the big day. We finally get a much needed Best-Friends-Only vacation.

Before getting my work published and giving up my highly-promising career as a Gynaecologist to become an author, I never knew that even authors had a hectic life. All the meetings, interviews, booking publishers, meetings, photo shoots as an author make one hell of a life! Yes, I'm being completely serious, photo shoots!

So, now you know why I needed a break from my hectic life over here. And London is the perfect getaway from the heat of our nation, India.

You can't fail to be excited by London's amazing attractions. One can see the city from above on the London Eye; or meet a celebrity at Madame Tussauds; examine the world's most precious treasures at the British Museum or come face-to-face with dinosaurs at the Natural History Museum.

The excitement as you look around you and see crowds of people from all over the world. It makes you really think about how one place can attract so many people; sky scraper buildings, glamorous clothes shops filling the high street(A girls paradise), kids in the park and cafes galore all around the city.

Many people come here in search of one thing... celebrities come here to shoot a movie which is pretty cool walking about exploring the exciting things that surround you, and you come across someone that you have watched in a movie or on television and the fact that you have been to the place that they once stood. Makes you feel fabulous as if you are a celebrity yourself.

The weather over there is nice and mild. It's surely a great time to enjoy some time-off with my girlies.

I really have a lot of time on my hands if you exclude the meetings and stuff because I'm not committed. Believe it or not but I really believe in Love-At-First-Sight and True-Love. I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm an old soul that believes in chivalry, romance and love.

I'm in love with the idea of being in love. I want to grasp it, seize it. The concept itself is beautiful. How two minds can become infixed, with raw love and tender affection. Love is magical, and many people have fallen in love with the pure idea of being in love before as well.

I have an old-fashioned heart that holds timeless love. I'm a three page love letter in the world of relationship updates. And trust me, being a hopeless romantic stuck in a hook-up culture is a special kind of Hell because I don't want to tell everyone that I'm with someone or I don't want to go out with a Tinder date and hook-up later, I just wanna sit on a rooftop with someone at three am just looking at stars. I crave a love so deep that the ocean would be jealous. I crave the most innocent form. I crave forehead kisses and good night texts. And what I crave the most is a connection. That feeling you get when you know that you are supposed to be with someone.

Imagine meeting someone who understands the dustiest corners of your mixed-up soul.

We all have heard about those cliché stories about hearts pounding when we meet The One. But that's not true. The Buddhists says if you meet somebody and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak, that's not The One. When you meet your 'Soul mate' you'll feel calm. No anxiety, no agitation. Just pure, calm bliss.

Soul mates aren't the ones who make you feel happiest. No. They are instead the ones who make you feel the most. Burning edges and scars and stars. Old pains and pangs, captivation and beauty. Strain and shadows. Sweetness and madness and dreamlike surrender. They hurl you into abyss. They taste like hope. Your Soul mate will be the stranger you recognize.

I believe that two people that connected at heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are, or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together.

People think a Soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a True Soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life.

A True Soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet because they will tear down your walls and smack you awake. A Soul mate's purpose is to shake you up, tear apart your ego a little bit, show you your obstacles and addictions, break your heart open so new light can get it, make you so out of control that you have to transform your life.

It's all about love. We're either in love, dreaming about love, recovering from love, wishing for love or reflecting on love.

I'm a hopeless romantic that's been waiting for someone to come into my life snd see the secret self that I've hidden from the world.

Hidden till I'm sure that the person has a heart of gold and wouldn't let me down. Different from the ones from the cliché stories though. My man would be different, out of the ordinary and striking.

oOo

"Girl, let's go to Taco Bell...my stomach is making weird noises. Plus the only thing I love more than talking about food it eating it! Let's go, go, go!" Aditi says as-soon-as we enter the airport, I swear that girl is all about food.

"What did you just say?" I hear Aditi say.

"Did I think that out loud?" I ask her, going red in the face.

"Yes, you did. She's all about food," Adrika says.

"That and Hooking up!" I say with a nasty smirk.

Aditi just gapes at us, red as a rose as we laugh like maniacs.

"Now, let's go! Thanks to me, we have plenty of time on our hands to go there and enjoy," says Adrika with a smug look.

"Meh! You guys go, I'm not hungry. I ate so much at home. My Mom thinks that the we won't get good food on the flight and that I'll fall prey to their bad-quality food," I say with a sigh.

"I'll get you a Smothered Burrito then, I know you love it. Don't you, boo?", Adrika says and I know for sure that she won't accept a no.

"If you insist", I say submissively. After all, who says no to a Smothered Burrito? An idiot. And I'm anything but that.

oOo

About 40 minutes later Adi and Adri come back with my burrito in a small Taco Bell bag.

"Here's your burrito, but this is the Grilled burrito not the Smothered one", Adi said, handing over the burrito.

"But why? Why not the Smothered one, you know how much I LOVE IT!", I bellow.

"They were out of them, I'm sorry boo", Adrika says with an apologetic smile.

"Anya, I know you are regretting not coming with us. And if you are not, then you can just check out mine and Adri's Snap stories. That will be a special kind of hell for you," Adi says caressing her belly.

"You just watch those stories and you are gonna be so jealous," Adri says with an evil smirk.

"Ah! Don't make my mouth water!" I get up from my chair and go sit near the miniature fountain as I eat my burrito. Damn girl, it's yummy!

"It's about 10 right now, we have to go to the boarding area soon," Adrika says, setting both of us into motion.

oOo

We board our flight half an hour later, and before we are asked to switch off our phones we update our status on Snapchat.

An hour into the flight and Aditi is already flirting with the hot airhost.

"God Aditi!" Adrika said as soon as the man left,"you didn't have to get that wine just because he said so! It's his job!"

"But he's so gorgeous! Who could say no to that face?" Aditi said with a dreamy look.

"Well, I can!" I say, severely annoyed.

"Noooooooooo!" Aditi bellowed.

"No sir, we don't want it, thanks for nothing," Adrika said, much to Aditi's annoyance.

"You didn't have to be so rude to him!"Aditi said to Adrika.

"I'll tell Ranveer about this little act of flirting with a random stranger. That's infidelity! Do you want me to tell him?" Adrika asks and this finally shuts her up for good.

"Girls, stop! I'm going to sleep, or I'll doze off as soon as we get down at the airport," I say to them angrily.

"Why? This trip literally takes like 9 hours!" Aditi asks me, confused as hell.

"I wasn't able to sleep last night. How could I have caught a wink knowing that I was finally going to London with you guys?" I ask yawning. They finally take the cue and allow me to sleep.

"Okay, I think that can be arranged," they chorus together.

I find my phone, plug in my earphones and decide to play Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum on loop. God, I love that song!

"Good," I say with a yawn and doze off as soon as my head hits the pillow.

 ** _Lyin' here with you so close to me_**

 ** _It's hard to fight these feelings_**

 ** _When it feels so hard to breathe_**

 ** _Caught up in this moment_**

 ** _Caught up in your smile_**

 ** _I've never opened up to anyone_**

 ** _So hard to hold back_**

 ** _When I'm holding you in my arms_**

 ** _We don't need to rush this_**

 ** _Let's just take it slow_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

 ** _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

 ** _And I don't want to mess this thing up_**

 ** _I don't want to push too far_**

 ** _Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**

 ** _Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

 ** _So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

 ** _I know that if we give this a little time_**

 ** _It'll only bring us closer_**

 ** _To the love we wanna find_**

 ** _It's never felt so real_**

 ** _No it's never felt so right_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

 ** _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

 ** _And I don't want to mess this thing up_**

 ** _I don't want to push too far_**

 ** _Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**

 ** _Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

 ** _So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

 ** _No I don't want to say goodnight_**

 ** _I know it's time to leave,_**

 ** _But you'll be in my dreams_**

 ** _Tonight_**

 ** _Tonight_**

 ** _Tonight_**

 ** _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**

 ** _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**

 ** _No I don't want to mess this thing up_**

 ** _I don't want to push too far_**

 ** _Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**

 ** _Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**

 ** _So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right_**

 ** _With just a kiss goodnight_**

 ** _With a kiss goodnight_**

 ** _Kiss goodnight_**

oOo

I wake up to a rumbling stomach and smell of roasted chicken. Damn, that smells yummy.

"Hey guys. I'm up," I say to Adri and Aditi, smiling.

"Hey, you're up. We were gonna wake you up in a minute. We just got the chicken. Did the smell wake you up?" Aditi asks me and chuckles when I bob my head excitedly.

"Really, this chicken is just as amazing as I thought it would be," I say to Adri and Aditi and they just nod.

"Would you guys like some coffee to wash down the chicken?" Adrika asks us just as we finish up.

"Why the hell not? And some bacon to go with it," I say just as Adri says, "Yes, please!" and Adrika just chuckles.

The Air Hostess soon comes with our coffees and bacon for me. I chug down the coffee in a minute and ask for a refill. Adrika and Aditi just gape at me. They haven't even started.

"Well, that's what I do!" I say and laugh.

After a while, it is announced that the plane will soon reach its destination, that is London!

"This trip is going to be amazing," Aditi screams.

"As long as you guys are around I can have an adventure even while going grocery shopping," I say to them, emotion thick in my voice and hug them close.

Oh! This is gonna be one friggin' awesome trip filled with cherishable moments.

 _ **SO, THIS IS NOT THAT LONG, BUT HEY! DON'T WORRY! THE FUTURE IS BRILLIANT!**_  
 _ **MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW**_  
 _ **XOXO,**_  
 _ **BIBLIOPHILIC BLUNDER**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING THE FIRST CHAPTER.**_  
 _ **THIS CHAPTER PLAYS A PIVOTAL ROLE IN THE BUILD-UP OF THE STORY.**_  
 _ **THANKS TO ALL THE GUEST REVIEWERS, I CANNOT ADDRESS YOU GUYS IN PM SO HERE GOES ALL THE LOVE TO YOU GUYS 3**_

 ** _Ch-2 The First Glimpse_**

I am running, running and running. Where, from whom, to whom, no idea. I just keep running until I reach the very end. I'm standing on a cliff. I lose my balance and trip.

Tringgggggggggggg!

I hear a loud noise as I fall off the cliff.

"AAAGHHH!," I scream as I keep falling but as I hear someone's voice in the background telling me to calm down, I suspend in mid-air.

Finally I am able to make sense of what he female is saying.

"Wake up Anny, it's okay. It was just a dream, it wasn't real, it was just a bad dream," I hear Adrika coo. Well that's a first, I have heard Aditi coo, but never Adri. I must be screaming very badly.

"Don't worry guys, it was just one of those 'I-Am-Falling-And-Falling-And-Falling' dreams, I'm okay.'' I say, and both of them visibly relax.

"Anyways, we already took a shower actually more like a long bubble bath, now it's your turn. The bathtub is fucking amazing! Why don't you go and check it out. Adi and I will just plan our itineraries for our 6th day. And listen, make sure you try that rose essence bath bomb, it's really pretty," Adri says and leaves the room, an arm linked to Adi's arm.

I enter the bathroom and I see why they were gushing about it.

A hand-carved granite tub and heated limestone floors.

A ceiling that's entirely backlit. As a result, the space is devoid of shadows, carefully calibrated to ensure that guests have the best possible light in which to see themselves in the mirrored walls.

Heavenly!

The bathroom also features a side wall made entirely of glass, filled with bathbombs, luxury soaps, shampoos, conditioners, manicure and pedicure kits, nail enamels, intricately wound bath towels, bath robes, moisturisers, hair serums and what not!

Just name it, you got it!

I emerge out of the bathroom an hour later, smelling like the best rose, delicately packed in lilacs. The bath turned out to be so refreshing.

I wear my Self-Portrait Hall black lace and crepe jumpsuit with panelled lace bodice, high neck with button-fastening keyhole at back, guipure lace inserts, ruffled organza trims along with my new hand-finished Gianvito Rossi Marnie black woven leather ankle boots. The heel is of about four inches and has crossover and wrap around ties with a round toe.

I find a hot mug of coffee along with bacon, baked beans, scrambled eggs and mashed potatoes placed on the coffee table in my room. I quickly chug down the coffee which burns my throat but it was just what I needed at the moment and I proceed with the rest of the breakfast.

After a hearty meal, I put on my makeup. I decide to apply my Too Faced Primed & Poreless Skin Smoothing Face Primer with my Giorgio Armani Beauty Luminous Silk Foundation.

I use my Urban Decay Naked3 Palette to create a beautiful cut-crease but not before using my Urban Decay Eyeshadow Primer Potion on my lids to make the look last throughout the day.

Then I use my Kat Von D Shade + Light Contour Palette and contour the shit out of my face. I then proceed to highlight my face with my COVER FX Custom Enhancer Drops.

Should I wear a lip gloss today or a matte liquid lipstick today? Hmph. Today is a pretty windy day and my would stick to my lips due to the sticky texture of gloss. Maybe I should wear a liquid lipstick. I finally pick out my Smashbox Always Sharp Lip Liner in shade Shocking Pink and Smashbox Always On Matte Liquid Lipstick in shade Baja Bound which is a coral pink. BAM!

I'm ready to face the day with confidence and style.

I grab my Givenchy blush Pandora mini leather box bag and head downstairs, where I meet Adi and Adri standing near the reception area.

"Ah! About time Anya," Adrika says in a voice filled with relief.

"Damn girl! That jumper is hot, where'd you get it? I don't remember you buying it," Aditi says, face set into an expression of deep scrutiny.

"I bought it in Dubai. It's a Self-Portrait exclusive," I say wagging my brows when Aditi sighs.

"Okay you two! Stop wagging your brows Anny, get into the car," Adrika says just as a sleek black BMW M3 stops at the entrance.

We get into the car and click some selfies together and we post it on Instagram, getting loads of positive comments from our thousands of followers, I just love them all. They seriously make my day everyday.

They lift my mood when I'm sad, they are my everything. My cute little adorable fans keep me posted about all the good that's in the world and protect me from haters. The haters think I don't give a brown rat's ass to my fans protecting me, but that means the world to me.

But I don't give a damn about what those haters have to say. Constructive criticism is okay, but straight out hating is immoral.

But you know what they say, Hatred eats the soul of the hater and not the hated. So I don't let them get to me, they gotta climb really high to get me and I don't see that in near future.

An hour later we reach The London Eye. The amazing all-seeing eye. I have so many fond memories, as a child and as a teenager that I can't help but get lost in its charm. Soon my girls bring me back to the present by jostling me.

We climb aboard for a breathtaking experience, with an unforgettable perspective of more than 55 of London's most famous landmarks – all in just 30 minutes!

The three of us laze around, walking along the bank of the river having sodas and just enjoying life as it comes.

"Do you guys want to go out for drinks? Maybe we could pick up some hot guys and you know what follows," Aditi says wagging her brows and making kissing noises.

"Yeah, sure! But I'll leave out the second part, just so we are clear. I'm not in a mood to get a STD. And also, what about Ranveer? God, no!" I say dramatically and Adrika laughs along. Aditi pouts but starts laughing too. The sky has a wonderful blue colour and I stare at its beauty, awestuck.

We get down and go for a ferry ride in river Thames. Adi's heels got drenched, but thankfully the water didn't affect it because they were waterproof.

We go to the Linda's Cafe for a coffee, but ended up getting Butterbeers, somehow the Butterbeers get better every time! Their taste is simply too good to resist so we get another round of those delightful beverages.

We lounge there for about an hour and as we are getting out, I notice a sight that I gives me a feeling that my life will never be the same again.

A pair of striking blue eyes, deep and light at the same time are staring right at me.

Beautiful.

As my eyes move to his curly brown hair, I notice his eyes on me and I stare right back. The depths of those amazing light blue eyes threaten to engulf me, so I look away.

Something about him stirs the inner depths of my soul, like we had an old connection of some sort, like this moment was bound to happen, like whatever was going on in this moment was right.

But a knot had formed in my stomach.

My throat was somehow constricted.

My feet were frozen on their spot.

And before I can even consider looking at his face again, Adrika hauls me away and I mentally curse her for doing it.

After letting out some curse words, I look back but I don't find those pretty eyes again.

And a shudder passes through me, a feeling of dread washes over me and it feels as if I'll never be happy again.

Atleast not until I see those eyes again.

"Anny, why are you crying? Is something wrong? I'm sorry if I hurt you," Adrika says and I feel the wetness around my eyes as silent tears escape my eyes.

Why am I crying? Why am I crying because of that stranger? The stranger with pretty blue eyes?

No. Not stranger, there was definitely a connection, I have seen those eyes before.

And the fact that I can't remember him kills me and I don't even know why!

What connection do I have with him?

Suddenly I don't feel like going out for drinks like the three of us had earlier planned, but I need to bury this feeling of helplessness and dread, some drinks would certainly help me down it.

Adrika and Aditi were hesitant about going to the club, but I manage to make them come with me.

"Babygirl we don't have any problem with going to the club, but you are not in the best state. I think we should go tomorrow, it doesn't feel right, let's go back to the hotel. We will definitely go, just not today babe," Adrika says, but I threaten that I'll go alone, so they tag along.

We reach the club half an hour later.

We get 12 Jello Shots- 8 for me and 2 each for them. We also get a Pimm's No. 1 Cup each-A Gin-based spirit with fruit and spice flavours, mixed with dry English bubbly lemonade, as well as mint, cucumber, and lemon, or sometimes other fruits like apple and orange.

Aditi and Adrika were not okay with me consuming so much alcohol but I managed to persuade them arguing that I needed to down the alcohol in order to suppress the feeling of dread.

An hour into clubbing and I find that Aditi is drunk.

I soon find Aditi grinding against a man, I make belching noises and Adrika laughed.

But Adri also started dancing with another guy. He's cute.

I look back at Aditi and find her having a full blown makeout session with the same guy. I hurry to her and punch the guy square in his nose.

"Ow! What was that for?" the guy says, rubbing his nose.

"She's engaged. Don't try to misuse her drunken state," I say and move back to my seat.

Many men try to hit on me but I shoo them away.

OoO

I wake up with a killer headache and the sight of my dress was horrific, it was stained with what seemed like Beer and Jello Shots.

Thankfully I was in bed so my body wasn't aching as much. I then try to stand up and my head sways dangerously, I steady myself with the help of the bed stand.

Thank god I have such good people as my best friends, lord knows what I'd do without them! Had I been alone, I probably would have been raped or something.

Excerpts from last night come rushing back as I see my smudged Inglot eyeliner and remains of Smashbox lipstick and lipliner in my reflection.

I can remember those blue eyes like they are right in front of me, and how much I wish they were...

What trifles with my mind is that I seem to remember him from somewhere, but the memory is so fogged up that I can't remember anything apart from his eyes.

Suddenly I start crying, I wonder why I keep crying whenever I think of him. Why in the duck's ass am I crying? That is not like me. This side is protected and I never let my guard-down. I wonder what triggered this sudden downpor of feelings.

I reach my hand up to wipe off my tears but there seems to be an infinite storage of tears in my eyes, and the tears just keep coming. After a minute or two, I stop trying and let the tears flow. What can I do about it when my soul and heart are weeping about it?

After an eternity later, the tears finally stop coming and I am able to see clearly again because earlier my room just looked like a hazy mess.

It's still 5 in the morning, so I decide to take a shower and go to sleep, I also text Adrika that I'm sleeping in tomorrow. Hopefully she won't be too worried and they won't ask about yesterday.

But I know better, I bet they will come here the first thing in the morning without even reading my text, but surely she'll let me sleep in.

An involuntary yawn escapes my lips as I lay out my clothes. I'm not in a mood to create an ensemble especially when no one's gonna see me anyways, I just randomly thrown in the first things I see which are my Eberjey black jersey camisole which have adjustable shoulder straps and have lace insertions at neckline and hem and my LNDR Hurdle lilac shell shorts. I decide to leave out my undergarments because at this point, who cares.

Before I go into the bathroom, I pop an Aspirin into my mouth gagging all the while at it's bitter taste as I try to find lukewarm water to down it because I know from past experience that cold water doesn't help as much as lukewarm water does.

I take a hot shower quickly, get into my camisole and shorts and off I go, lost in my messy bed.

 _ **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT...**_  
 _ **PWWEEEASEE LEAVE A REVIEW, CONSTRUCTIVE OR APPRECIATIVE**_  
 _ **I WOULD BE SO MOTIVATED**_  
 _ **XOXO,**_  
 _ **BibliophilicBlunder**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER.**_ _**THE LONGEST ONE I HAVE DONE I GUESS.**_ _**ENJOY AND LEAVE REVIEWS.**_

 _ **Ch-3 The Reunion**_

I'm in a room filled with curious eyes, watching each and every one of my moves as I hack my way through the smoke filled corridor. Suddenly water starts seeping into the corridor I'm waking in and I panic. I start moving faster in this endless labyrinth to get away from the smoke and water. The smoke starts to fog up my view. I reach my hands up and rub my eyes.

Once my line of sight is clear, I start running but I slow down as I see a portrait of a young girl with the familiar, striking blue eyes.

I see her eyes move and the portrait springs to life as she starts singing a song, and to my surprise the song sounds oddly familiar.

Once the song finishes, she starts to sing it all over again.

 _ **"I that am lost oh who will find me?**_

 _ **Deep down below the old beech tree**_

 _ **Help succour me now the east winds blow**_

 _ **Sixteen by six brother and under we go!**_

 _ **Be not afraid to walk in the shade**_

 _ **Save one save all come try**_

 _ **My steps -five by seven**_

 _ **Life is closer to heaven**_

 _ **Look down with dark gaze from on high**_

 _ **Before he was gone right back over my hill**_

 _ **Who now will find him?**_

 _ **Why nobody will**_

 _ **Doom shall I bring to him that am queen**_

 _ **Lost forever nine by nineteen**_

 _ **Without your love he will be gone before**_

 _ **Save pity for strangers, show love the door.**_

 _ **My soul seek the shade of my Willow's bloom**_

 _ **Inside, brother mine -**_

 _ **Let death make a room."**_

Something flashes past me. Ghost of a young boy. A voice screams behind me, "You could have saved me Anne, but you didn't! You did not! Why didn't you save me Anny? Why?" the boy says, no, screeches.

The water starts rising up faster than ever and I realize that I'm going to drown. My water soaked clothes are weighing me down and my feet feel like they are made of lead. I latch at the Chandelier, but to no avail. I'm soon engulfed by the heavy flow of water and I drown and float away. The young boy and the girl start laughing at my despair.

My eyes close and I float away, the loud ringing of the laughter of the children fading away.

Last night's dream and past weeks' events have taken a huge toll on me. Adri and Adi seem really tense. After my dream, no nightmare, had ended I had started screaming like crazy. Luckily we were sharing a Penthouse, so they had come running to me.

Such a thing has never happened to me before and my body is suffering adversely because of these disturbing dreams. I have dark-circles, under-eye bags and my skin is dry and dehydrated.

"This is it! We are going back to India. I'm gonna ask my dad to send his Private Jet as soon as possible and we are going to see a doctor right now!" Adri screams at us, she had been asking us to go back to India for a while now.

But I don't wish to cause a halt in our vacation. Things went downhill after our trip to The London Eye and that's not what we had anticipated at all.

Also, Adrika met a guy named George Hudson in a bar on the night of when this had started and he has been around ever since. They have been together for weeks. I bet-no, I know- she's in love, she just won't admit it. But Adi and I know better. Adri has had a bad luck with love in the past, I guess that's why she's refraining and is refusing to admit the fact that she is in love. But finally things are working out for her and I just want her to be happy.

"I'm not going to India, but I am willing to go to the doctor. Some sort of treatment will help me I guess, I am probably just sick and nothing serious. I think I've caught a flu or something. It's still pretty early in the morning though, when shall we go? Have you taken an appointment?" I ask Adrika getting out of my comfy bed.

Adrika doesn't answer she's looking at her phone, smiling. Probably George's message.

"Have you taken an appointment Adri? Anny is ready to go," Aditi asks Adri waving her hands in front of her face.

Adrika bites her lips and says, "Actually that won't be necessary. George's mother is the landlord of the house in which Doc and his flatmate used to live. He now lives with his fiancé nearby, but his flatmate still lives there. We'll be meeting the doctor there."

"Oooh! That's why you aren't rushing about looking for an appointment, that's really out of character for ya! Dear Georgie arranged a doctor for his other half! How romantic," Aditi says smirking and wagging her brows.

"That's not something very flattering, I just told him about Anny's ill health and he told me that he used to live with a doctor. So I naturally I asked him if he was any good and the answer to that was satisfactory so I asked him to fix an appointment. It's more like a visit actually, George wants me to meet his mother," Adrika says going into the bath.

"You're meeting his mother? That's huge. Why are you acting like it's nothing? It's a huge, huge thing. Just admit it that you love him already. We are here, boo! Whatever this is, it's good for you. And I can see that in your face when you look at him and in his when he looks at you. Both of you are smitten," I say to Adrika, meaning every word of it. I just want her to be happy, and I'll do everything possible to make her feel good. She means so much to me.

"When do we leave, now that we are not time bound? I'm so glad George is your boyfriend," Aditi says with a smirk.

"Actually we are time bound. It's about 8, so I say we'll leave at 11 to reach our destination by 12. Is that okay with the two of you? I'll call George and tell him if you guys have no problem," We silently nod our heads, she takes the cue and leaves to make a call.

She comes back after 5 minutes looking happy as hell.

"Girls, get ready. Wear your best attires that are appropriate for this meeting, I want to put my best foot forward because I really like George. Can you guys do that for me?" Adri asks and we bob our heads up and down. She laughs at the two of us. And we smile at her, if us acting like children makes her smile then I can do that for the rest of my life.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Aditi, your dad had called this morning. He said he wanted you to go over the final details of your wedding. So you need to go back to India soon. I'm so happy for you and Ranveer. You guys are seriously relationship goals." Adrika says with a broad smile.

"I mean, you guys started in 8th grade. It's been like 12 years and now you guys are gonna marry. If that's not commitment, I don't know what is. And..." But I don't get to complete my words because Adi leaps at the two of us and binds us into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry you guys, but I'll have to go sooner than I had anticipated. Today is Monday I guess, so I'm guessing I'll be gone by Saturday. I'll miss this time with you guys, for it won't ever repeat. I'll be married by the time we come back. This trip is etched in my heart forevermore." Aditi says with tears in her eyes.

"Now don't go all saddy-saddy on me. I don't want to cry," I say to Adi, my voice faltering by the end.

I get up and move towards the bath to take a shower and also to hide my tears, I'm not in a mood for crying in a group right now. I take my time and slowly untie all the knots in my body-I didn't realize that there were knots in my body until right now- working the lather up and down my body leisurely. If someone were to come in right now, I bet you anything they'll think I was touching myself. I quickly shave my arms after my latest revelation, not wanting to be seen like that and get out.

Adrika asked me to wear my best attire, so I think of wearing my Sequinned Peplum Silver gown which I got custom made by Oscar De La Renta, but that's definitely a bit too heavy for this afternoon and I think it's an evening gown, not a day dress. I had to ask my dad multiple number of times before he finally relented and let me get it made. I wore it on my birthday last summer, but not once after that so I decided to bring it along.

I rule out wearing my Stella McCartney dress shirt with thigh high boots because I wanted to be a bit dressier.

I finally decide upon my Temperley Stardust sequinned jumpsuit. It is a tulle jumpsuit with ruffled sleeves, and an open back. I pair it with my Gianvito Rossi Vires black stretch-knit ankle boots which I love dearly. It's a match made it heaven because they go together really well.

I decide to go a bit heavy on my skin and do a full face makeup. I prime 'n' prep my face and neck region with my Smashbox Photo Finish Luminizing Foundation Primer, then apply my L'Oreal Paris' Infallible 24 Hour Matte Foundation. I then conceal and illuminate my with Chanel Correcteur Perfection. The most flattering way to apply concealer is to draw a triangle with the base under our eyes and the point toward our shape not only conceals dark circles, but it also instantly creates the illusion that our face is lifted. Then apply my Laura Mercier Second Skin Cheek Colour to my cheeks. I contour my face next then let it bake using M.A.C. Mineralize Skinfinish Natural Powder.

Next I move to my eyes. To prevent my eye shadow from falling off my lids and settling in the creases, I prime my eyelids first with a dab of concealer. I use my Urban Decay Naked Smoky Palette to create a perfect Smokey eye. I leave out the eyeliner.

I use Huda Beauty lip liner and liquid lipstick. And the final masterstroke is the Anastasia Beverly Hills Illuminator.

At the very end, I use my setting spray and I'm done for the day. My dad used to say makeup was a shallow girl's sport, but it's not. It's armor. I love the confidence that makeup gives me.

I click a few selfies and belfies on Snapchat and upload the best one on Instagram. "Only the best one goes to Instagram" is the golden rule Adi, Adri and I have been following for years. I don't get it why some girls upload very single Snap on Instagram. Like Dude, it isn't supposed to be that way!

"You guys are taking forever to get ready! Adrika and Anny! Do you hear me? Get out right now, the two of you! I've been ready for 15 minutes now and you guys went in before me," Aditi yells on top of her lungs. She's looking so pretty in her H&M sundress and Balmain Ankle Length Boots.

"It's not even 10:45 yet. Atleast let me apply my highlighter," Adrika says, she looks so bomb in her Peplum shaped jewel encrusted Fendi jumpsuit. She has paired it with sky-high heels from Dior.

"Hey girl! Do you have an ace wrap? 'Coz I just sprained my ankle falling for ya," Aditi says to me and I blush.

"I think I've fallen for you!" Aditi says to Adrika and Adri goes, "Then fucking get up 'coz I'm taken." Aditi dramatically places her hand on her heart and we all start laughing.

Clicking selfies, we make our way to the lobby then get into the car, a Mercedes S-Class. Classic.

The outside weather is nice so we decide to lower our windows and risk spoiling our makeup. But because of our excellent setting sprays and primers, our makeup stays on without a single smudge.

We arrive at 221B Baker Street sooner than we had anticipated. We still have half an hour to kill so we go into the cafe near the house.

The three of us had entered with intentions to have coffee and bacon but we ended up ordering milk shake and coffee cakes instead.

As we were eating the delicious coffee cakes, a man in his late 30s came out of the kitchen area and handed a package to a teenage girl.

"Allison! Go deliver this to Martha, she is having some guests over and needs this urgently," the man says to the girl.

"Oh, no! Can't Daniel go? Sherlock has insulted me 5 times in the last week and the last burn was pretty bad. I cannot take it anymore. I want out, I am leaving this cursed job! This is my last delivery ever! Pay me when I come back. I seriously can't take it anymore," Allison says and walks out.

The man just gapes at the spot Allison was a moment ago.

"She's the 6th one to leave the job in the last 3 months, Sherlock is giving me a hard time. And this job really is cursed," the man says to us and we just sympathetically smile at him.

The name Sherlock sounds alarmingly familiar though. However, I am not able to place my finger on it, so I decide to let it go.

"Come on girls! Let us go, George must be waiting. I can't wait to meet Mrs. Hudson," Adrika says gathering her stuff.

"George invited you to meet his Mother?" the man says. We all nod.

"Whew! That is a first; George has never had a girlfriend. I am happy for him. You're his girlfriend, right?'' the man asks and we nod again.

"Well, good luck with Martha! Don't worry, she's a nice woman and you guys will get along just fine," he says and we come out of the cafe.

We ring the doorbell and the gate opens almost immediately and out comes a woman in her 70s.

"Oh, you must be Adrika," she says pointing at Adrika, her pronunciation of Adri's name is funny.

"You're right and these are my friends- Anya and Aditi," she says motioning to us.

"Namaste girls! Oh, do come in my dears, those heels must be killing you!" Mrs. Hudson says and we get in.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'm going to get John. He will be consulting, uh, Anya, was it? Ah, yes, Anya," she says and goes out of the room.

I analyze the room, it is pretty well maintained. Nut-brown and white marbles paves the floor, and the wall is painted in a soft orange colour. These colours make the room brighter and smoother. It has two doors and two windows with soft yellow curtains. The window is open to welcome the sunshine. It is the most wonderful thing about this room. In the middle of the room, there are two long sofas and a short sofa with a black glass table. White neat pillows adorn the sofas and a white tablecloth is placed intricately on the table besides, there are some pictures on the wall and there is a vase of fresh flower on the table.

"Hello, you must be Anya, Adrika and Aditi. Adrika, what have you done to my dear George?" says a man in his mid-30s entering the room. Shock is evident on Adri's face and I instinctly move closer to her.

"He's been chattering about you the entire morning! And he's all smiles," the man says and we relax.

"You must be Anya? I'm Dr. John Watson. Let's go to my old room for the consultation, shall we?" John asks, I nod and move along.

After about half an hour, I come down, feeling much better.

"And do you what he did then?" I hear a familiar female voice chattering.

Mary.

OhMyGod!

Mary! My best friend. We had connected instantly, but unfortunately I had to go back. Oh, I have missed her terribly, I thought I had lost her. I was so stupid, why did I have to lose her number? But I've found her again, destiny wants us to be with each other.

I run headlong in the direction of the sound, shouting her name.

"Anne? What on earth are..." but I don't let her finish and hug her tight.

"God I missed you so much! Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me you were coming to London?" she asks.

"I had lost your number," I say sheepishly.

"I had asked you to save it the first thing when you went back. Oh, but no worries. You're here now. And that brings me to ask this-what are you doing in here Baker Street though, looking like a hot mess?" she asks me, winking.

"I was here with Adri to see Dr. Watson. I've been having a hard time. Nightmares and stuff. But what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I'm here with my fiancé that happens to be John. He used to live in this house. George had invited a girl for the first time, so we came here to meet her. She's a lovely girl. By the way, John and I are getting married next week," she says with a cheeky smile.

"What?! How? When? Where? But most importantly, who's your Maid of Honour?" I ask her anticipating her answer.

"No one! I remember you had promised that you'll be my Maid of Honour and I'll be yours. So how can anyone else be that? I just could not bring myself up to do that, you are the person who is most suitable, actually you are the only person who is suitable. And now you are going to take that position," she says and I go silent.

"You alright? You'll be my Maid Of Honor, won't you?" she asks, tension evident in her expression.

"YAYYYY! I'm going to be your Maid of Honour! La-la-la-lala!" I start humming and jumping.

But I go silent the next second for I have come face-to-face with a frightening revelation.

"What happened, Anne? Why are you looking so tense all of a sudden?" Mary asks me, worried again.

"I don't have a dress! I don't have a friggin' dress! I'll have to get a matching outfit! And the bridesmaids! We'll have to color coordinate their dresses and shoes and accessories with mine! There's such a little time and so much to do Mar! What will I do? What will we do?" I ask and this time everyone starts laughing.

"What? Why are you all laughing?" I ask.

"Don't worry you li'l rabbit, we'll get this done in no time. You just calm down, but first give me your phone. I'll save my number myself." she says, and we laugh.

"What's the pa..." she starts to ask, but I cut her off by saying,"Oh, the usual!"

''Still the same?" she asks with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Of course! You are etched and embarked in my heart Mar, nothing's changed," I say.

She smiles and enters the pass code; MaryAnne.

I can't believe my Mary is getting married.

 _ **REVIEW AND GOD WILL BLESS YA!**_

 _ **XOXO,**_  
 _ **BibliophilicBlunder**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I HAVE MY EXAMS SOON. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE REGULARLY AFTER EXAMS, BUT THIS STORY WILL DEFINITELY BE COMPLETED ONE DAY. AND I PLAN ON WRITING A LONG STORY.  
I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTER, ILOVEYOU!**_

 _ **Ch-4 The Planning**_

Today is the second day of practising the entry of the Bride that happens to be my best friend Mary.

"No, OhMyGod! Girl-with-green-eyes, this is the last time I am warning you. If you don't hold up Mary's veil properly the next time, I'll turn you out! And I am being dead serious. Hold the veil at an angle of 35* from the ground and not 60*. You'll absolutely ruin the look of the dress that way. And John Hamish Watson, you better stop smirking or I'll come over there to wipe that smirk off your face! I'm telling you, we don't have a lot of time. I'll just hire an actor to replace the groom, which happens to be you," I say to John and the girl-with-green-eyes.

"Oh, no! Please don't do that. I really love Mary, I don't want her to marry anyone except me," John says with a dramatic exaggeration.

Mary laughs and says,"Oh don't worry Anne, it all will work out just fine. And John, stop bickering with my Maid of Honour and the event planner or she'll run off and I for sure won't forgive you for that."

This takes the smirk away from John's face and gapes at Mary, but this just makes all of us laugh.

"By the way, the Raf Simons' gowns you had ordered for the bridesmaids have come in, they are in the house right now. Also our Marc Jacobs reception gowns have also come in and so has your Maid Of Honour gown," Mary says.

"Oooh! We better go and check on them. Although I doubt there will be any defects since I got them custom made, but we gotta make sure they are of right sizes for all the girls and fit them properly. Let's give the guys a bit of rest and go to your house. Also I need the final list of people who have RSVPd. The wedding is just 4 weeks away. We are not in a position to delay anything," I say to Mary and John.

"Yeah, sure! I bet you anything the guys would love to have a break from all this practice. Why don't you go to the cafe near Mrs. Hudson's house? What was it again? Ah, yes! Speedy's Cafe. Blow off some steam, have some nice coffee and cakes," Mary says to John.

"Yeah, sure! I'll meet my Best Man over there tell him how you and your Maid of Honour are bullying me," John says and we laugh.

"You know what, let's end our practice for today. I'm pretty tired and I'm done for the day. Let's just go and look at them gowns. And then we will go to Sephora or something to get all the makeup products required for the wedding look for the bridesmaids, me and the bride of course. Now, lead the way soon-to-be Mrs. Mary Elizabeth Morstan Watson," I say to Mary, she laughs but glides along.

I go inside Mary's house and enter the room Mary had cleared for all the dresses.

As expected, the dresses were wrapped and hung on the racks. The shoes were marked by their sizes and names and placed in the almirah attached to the wall. The bridesmaids enter after us and gasp at the gazillion number of gowns. I just sit back and smirk. It's my best friend's wedding, of course it will be grand and magnificent!

"Now, girls! Order please," I shush them all.

"Yes, now there are seven of us in total- Mary, me, Anastasia, Eleanor, Molly, Charlotte, Sophie. Mary's wedding and reception dresses will not be shown to anyone until just before the wedding and same goes for my dresses," the girls groan as I say. I hate doing that, but I want everyone and not just John to be surprised.

I pass on the five identical dresses. They are Alexander McQueen ivory lace gowns with Grosgrain waistband, picot trim, and are partially lined. They have concealed zip fastenings at back.

"I know, I know! I'd hate it if anyone would do that to me, too. But it is what it is. You guys will appreciate its beauty much more when you will see it everyone else. Now, why don't you guys try it on so we can see if any of the dresses need alterations. You can also try on your shoes but you can't click an image or upload one on Snapchat. Don't you want your husbands and boyfriends to be amazed? Jaws-drop, eyes-pop! I'm really sorry you guys, I really hate doing this to you. Now go on everyone, we have to go to Sephora after this," they quicken their paces and work their way into the intricate details and laces of the dresses. They all look alike, the same details. Next they wear their heels, Aquazzura blush suede pumps, the heel measures approximately 3.5 inches and has curved sides with a pointed toe. They have a buckle-fastening ankle strap and they fit all the girls perfectly.

"Alright everyone, you all look beautiful. Now let's go for makeup shopping, to make the outfit even more popping, shall we?" they eagerly get out of their dresses and change into their normal clothes.

We get into my Volvo XC90 SUV that I had bought a little while before this trip. I turn my GPS on and drive the car as the voice tells me to.

"Hey Mar, I haven't met the Best Man yet. How will I get him a Suit without meeting him to see what will work best for him? I gotta meet him, and soon," I say to Mary.

Why didn't I think about this earlier? But it's kind of okay because we still have 4 weeks to go.

"Well, how about tonight? I could invite him over," Mary says.

"No, not tonight. I have to go see-off and Aditi, she is going back to India by tonight's flight. I wish she could have come to your wedding," I say to Mary.

"He's probably just busy with a case anyways. How about tomorrow night? Consultant Detective, Sherlock Holmes," she replies, I nod in approval.

"Oh, wait! Did you say Sherlock Holmes?" I suddenly ask her.

"Yep, he's John's best friend. Do you know him?" Mary asks.

"The name sounds very, very familiar. I just can't pin-point how. I'll ask him when I meet if he knows me or remembers me from somewhere," I say to Mary.

"Sherlock and you having a connection. Strange..." she says.

"You know Sherlock? He's a great man isn't he? Helping other people by solving the cases and by giving out very rare smiles," Molly says, from the backseat, smiling.

I don't know why but her saying that offends me and makes me angry. It's definitely weird because I don't even know the man she's talking about.

"Does she fancy him or something?" I whisper to Mar.

"Oh, yes. Totally, she's gone bonkers. Sherlock knows and has made it evidently clear that he does not reciprocate the feelings but she still hasn't taken the cue. She's a great woman and doesn't deserve being neglected, but all the same that's what you get for loving Sherlock Holmes."

"Oooh! Love? You sure about that? 'Coz I..." I say but stop mid-sentence.

"Oh, wait!" Mary says and I swerve the car to a halt.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask her, tensed up.

"Let's get some ice-cream! Oh, and some cake and bacon," she says.

"You made me swerve my brand-spanking-new-baby because of ice-cream and bacon?" I ask her, flabbergasted.

She just pouts and looks at the cafe. What's wrong with her? She never acts like this. But... Oh, well! I might as well just take her and all the girls in.

"A'ight! Girls, let's go to the cafe to have some snacks and then we'll go to Sephora." I say to all the girls and they rejoice. Mary jumps up and down.

I just look at her like she's crazy. "What has gotten into you, Mar? Seriously, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing, let's go already!" she says, and I let go. It's her wedding in 4 weeks, it must be the nerves.

"What sounds good, girls?" I get mixed responses, so we decide to order different varities of food stuff.

"Hello ladies! My name is Tessa and I'm your waitress for the afternoon," a young girl of about twenty says, coming to us.

"Great, um... We'd like seven coffees, make them strong. Bacon and fluffy pancakes for all of us. And yes, ice-creams!" Mar says to them, and we laugh at her cheeriness and eagerness.

"Sure, which ice-creams would you guys like to eat?" she asks, noting our order in a cute, small Hello Kitty notepad.

"Chocolate Cheesecake", "Peanut Butter Puddles", "Raspberry Ripple","Fudgie Cheesecake", "Butter Fudge Almond", "Mocha Almond Fudge", "Black Walnut", we say at once.

The waitress-Tessa-laughs and says, "If only you all could repeat it separately, it would be much easier that way, don't you think so?''

Mary wastes no time and says, "Chocolate Cheesecake."

Then Molly says, "Peanut Butter Puddles."

Anastasia follows by, "Black Walnut."

Then Eleanor says, "Raspberry Ripple."

Charlotte follows suit, "Mocha Almond Fudge."

The waitress prompts Sophie and she says, "Butter Fudge Almond."

I wait for the next person to speak then I realize I'm the only left. So without further adieu, I say, "Fudgie Cheesecake."

"Sorry ma'am, actually we are out of Fudgie Cheesecake right now. Does anything else sound appealing?''

I think for a second, then say, "Caramel Praline sounds real good. That's available, right?"

"Of course! Now I'll try to make it as fast as possible," Tessa says and leaves us be.

Keeping her word, Tessa brings the food in a matter of few minutes, or ten maybe and we dig right in. I did not realise how hungry I was until the food had arrived. And boy was I hungry.

"Mm. The Bacon is so good,'' I say to no one in particular. I wish to come here with Mar again and make a mental note to make sure me and Mar come here again.

I suddenly have an idea and I say to Mary, "I'd like to meet the Best Man in this Cafe, ask him to come here with John and we'll discuss things over snacks and coffee."

"That's a great idea! I'll make sure of it. I'm sure John will love the food and coffee here," Mary says happily and we chatter away.

Half an hour later, all the girls are done with their food and ice-cream. The ice-creams were really good too.

"Hey, Mar! I have an idea. Are you ears?" I say to Mary.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," she says, her ears perking up.

"I really liked the ice-cream here. Maybe I should contact this cafe for the Wedding Cake and the ice-cream, what do you think?'' I ask her anticipating her answer. The ice-cream is really, really good. That's why I'm asking her.

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing! Our thought process is so similar, ain't it Anne?" she says, bubbling up. I smile at her and she smiles right back.

"Great minds think alike!" I say grinning, she nods and grins right back.

"Now, I am gonna go and ask the owner if they cater at weddings. Damn, I wish they do!" I say to her, getting up.

I walk to a reception-like structure and ask for the manager. The girl at the table asks me to wait and goes to get the owner.

While she's gone, I look around the store and take a look at some cake designs plastered over the walls.

"Hello, Dear! I'm the store owner, Ellie Grace. What can I do for you?" an elderly lady says to me.

"Hey, Ellie! I love your name, it's so elegant and graceful... Well, the pun wasn't intended," I say, going all red. Did I really say that?

"Oh, don't you worry! It's perfectly fine. Now, you were saying...?" she asks.

"Well, me and my friends just had your ice-creams and they were really good. So my friend over there-Mary-is getting married in a month. Ooops! Unintentional again! I just wanted to ask whether your store caters at weddings?" I ask her, anticipating her answer.

"You're exactly on time then, we take orders at least 3 weeks prior, not after that. So you're lucky then. We are a small store you see. And all the cakes and ice-creams recipes are authentic and original, so we need a lot of time to process the orders. And as for the wedding cake, you could come for sampling tomorrow if that's fine with you,'' I let out a breath of relief when she says this.

I ask for their card which she promptly hands to me and I thank her profusely.

We reach the nearest Sephora store within ten minutes and get ready to shop.

"All righty girls, would you all like to do different looks or similar looks?" I ask the bridesmaids and not surprisingly, they wanted to look different and better. Ah, common homo-sapien behaviour.

"So, how about this; you all can shop for yourselves if you want to and run the ideas by me? Then we can try out the looks and then those looks will make the final cut," I say and they all agree.

I ask the Sephora store helpers to help us with our looks.

"Sure! My name is Erin. You guys need some help with your looks, I'm more than ready to do that. I'm sure my Cast Members suggest a look for everybody if you can show me your dresses!" Erin, the 'Director' says.

"No, we don't need that for all of us right now. We only need makeup for five of us for now," I say motioning towards the bridesmaids.

"And as for the dresses, here are the dresses. All are wearing the same ivory lace maxi gown," I say to Erin showing her the photo of the dress on my phone.

"I would really recommend that all of them share the same makeup look. Many bridesmaids and brides still thank me for this advice. Trust me, it will look really good," Erin says and I turn towards the girls with raised brows, looking for my answer.

They glance at each-other, looks are exchanged and they all nod their heads in approval.

"Okay, so I'm free at the moment. I can suggest a really good look, just let me call the cast. Adriana, Meredith, Spencer, Jessica, Aria- I need you here," she says and sound of clicking heels follows.

"You are supposed to do half-side of their faces as I ask you to, then they can recreate the look on the other half," she says to them and tells them the names of all the items required and they hurry to assemble the products.

"First things first, Primer! I would suggest Laura Mercier Foundation Primer- Radiance. It's velvety, rose gold veil adds a sheer, soft illuminated glow to skin while minimizing the look of imperfections and providing a smooth, silky surface for makeup," she says and the members apply the primer on the left halves of the girls' faces.

"You can fake a glow with powder highlighter: a champagne shade if you have fair skin, a golden tone for medium or olive skin, or copper for dark skin. Dust it over your cheekbones, then dab some at the inner corners of your eyes, on the centres of your lids, and on the bow of your lips. We are going to use Diorskin Nude Air Serum. It is a light-coverage foundations and has a talc-free formula which creates an even radiant-looking complexion and it has instantly evaporating oils. We are going to mix it with Cover FX-Custom Enhancer Drops. It is a bottle of ultra-concentrated illuminating and bronzing drops that allow you to customize your ideal glow with a liquid metal or sunkissed finish. Now when these two are mixed and applied as base, it gives a natural glow that seems to come from within. Then we'll use Sephora Collection MicroSmooth Baked Luminizer. It is infused with radiance-boosting minerals, sea coral, and green tea extract, this baked pigment sweeps on weightless, natural-looking color—so you'll be the picture of health. It adds a natural, seamless luminescence to Cheeks, Temples, and Browbone for a healthy-looking, radiant, and gorgeous glow. The breathable baked formula applies smoothly while the unique, airy texture perfectly melts into skin for a natural finish. We'll lighly brush it all over our Cheekbones, Browbone, a bit on the inner corners of your eyes and Cupid's Bow," she says and the cast hurries.

They are looking so beautiful and it's just the beginning.

"There's no simpler way to get a sex-kittenish pout. We'll choose a nude that's slightly pink or flecked with shimmer since they're the most flattering, and we'll concentrate the gloss on the center of the lips. You can go matte if you want, but the look won't be as dewy as I anticipate," she says, the cast members offer them a lot of glosses and they all end-up choosing Too Faced Sweet Peach Creamy Peach Oil Lip Gloss in shade Papa Don't Peach.

"Now, we all know what a vibrant pink glow evokes. What we don't all know is how to duplicate one believably: First, brighten skin all over with a slightly shimmery foundation—you can make it yourself by adding a few drops of liquid bronzer to your normal base. But we have already done that. Now we'll rub rosy cream blush on the apples of your cheeks and blend it back along your cheekbones using a few fingers—the heat of that skin-on-skin contact will cause the blush to melt beautifully," the cast is doing their job really well and they all look divine right now.

"Now we'll line your top and bottom lash lines and choose a light pink-champagne shadow and matching shimmery shades to top your lids for a lighter, yet still dramatic look. We'll be using Anastasia Beverly Hills Modern Renaissance Eye Shadow Palette. It is a present-day take on Renaissance colors, this eye palette features 14 shades that let you create stylish, day to night looks. From the earthy yellow and ultra-matte finish of Golden Ochre to Primavera's shimmer gold with a metallic finish, this palette's high-pigment shadows are crease and fade-resistant and are sure to bring modern elegance to your eye looks," she finishes and the cast members stop. Firstly Adriana creates a look then the rest of the members follow the same.

"OhMyGod! You guys look so pretty!" Mary exclaims, breaking her silence.

"Now the cast will help them recreate the looks. Let's get you all the products required. Do you want them separately for everyone or just single piece of each?" Erin asks me.

"Actually Mary and I loved the products too, we'll have 7 pieces each, packaged separately," I answer.

"Okay, sure! I'll get my members on it," she says and vanishes.

After half-an-hour, all the girls come back with the second halves of their faces done. They are a bit uneven, but beautiful none the less.

"All, right! Let's go. I'll drop you guys off at Mrs. Hudson's house then I'll see-off Adrika and Aditi. We're are a bit tight here, let's go!" I say and hurry to my car.

oOo

"I'll miss you both so much! I had a great time with you guys, I would have loved it if you could have stayed for the wedding Adi," I say to Aditi, kissing her cheek after hugging her.

"Oh, I wish that too! But Ranveer and I are getting married soon, so I gotta go and look at the..." Aditi says, but I cut her off by saying, "Oh, don't explain yourself, it's okay!"

"Now, go boo! You don't want to miss the flight, "Adrika says, smiling.

"Oh, yes! Bye Girlies, have fun at the wedding!" she says and finally leaves, waving at us.

"Now, let's go back. I'm really beat!" Adrika says and we leave for the hotel for a good night's sleep.

 _ **HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND POINT OUT MISTAKES, IF ANY.  
XOXO,  
BibliophilicBlunder**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_HEY YOU GUYS! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS STILL READING. I'M SO SORRY I'M NOT ABLE TO UPDATE REGULARLY, BUT MY EXAMS ARE GOING ON. IF YOU ARE ANGRY, PM ME OR RANT IN THE REVIEW SECTION IF YOU ARE TOO LAZY TO LOG IN. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!_** **_P.S. ANYONE WHO HAS READ PREVIOUS CHAPTERS BEFORE 22-03-17 PLEASE READ THE CHAPTERS AGAIN, SOME MAJOR CHANGES HAVE BEEN DONE TO IMPROVE THE FLOW AND LANGUAGE OF THE STORY!_**

 ***Mary and Anya are texting***

Mary: I made plans for the four of us to go to Potters' Cafe.

Anya: Potters' Cafe?

Mary: Yeah, the one we went to tomorrow!

Anya: That's the name?

Mary: Yes sleepyhead! ***InsertLaughingEmoji***

Anya: Oh, we'll get there earlier to taste the cakes.

Mary: Or we all can do the sampling together. Sherlock is family.

Anya: Sure! When do I to be there again?

Mary: Uh...7:30ish?

Anya: Sure. It's a date.

Mary: John and I and Sherlock and you? ***InsertLaughingEmoji10x***

Anya: Bye.

 ***ChatEnds***

Really? Oh, she's so annoying these days. No, not annoying exactly. Just weirdly different.

Anyways, I gotta go and get ready for the evening to meet John's Best Man, Sherlock Holmes. Why does that name sound familiar again?

Oh, right! I can't remember. This is so irksome.

I walk to my double-door closet in my hotel room and I am met with gazillion options. How I managed to bring this giant collection of dresses, gowns, tights, heels, boots, bra-sets, jeans, sweaters with me, I have no idea!

I play Hands of Time by Rachel Diggs and Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum in the background on a loop to soothe my soul.

 _ **Life is a carousel**_

 _ **Dancing 'round the mirrors we go up and down**_

 _ **So let the music take away the hurt you've come to know so well**_

 _ **Let it go cause...**_

 _ **You can't turn back the hands of time**_

 _ **Just let it go and you'll be fine**_

 _ **What's done is done and its alright**_

 _ **You cant turn back the hands of time**_

 _ **Another day is gone**_

 _ **Washed away with sorrows that you dwelled upon**_

 _ **And as the moon is rising, you think to yourself**_

 _ **I could be gone, if I go now**_

 _ **You can't turn back the hands of time**_

 _ **Just let it go and you'll be fine (woah)**_

 _ **What's done is done and its alright**_

 _ **You cant turn back the hands of time**_

 _ **Naaaa na na na**_

 _ **na na na na**_

 _ **na na na naaa.**_

 _ **Naaaa na na na**_

 _ **na na na na**_

 _ **na na na naaa.**_

 _ **You can't turn back the hands of time**_

 _ **Just let it go and you'll be fine (yeah)**_

 _ **What's done is done and its alright**_

 _ **You can't turn back the hands of time (na na na na na)**_

 _ **You can't turn back the hands of time**_

 _ **Just let it go and you'll be fine (yeah)**_

 _ **What's done is done and its alright**_

 _ **You can't turn back the hands of time.**_

After about 15 minutes of throwing my clothes on my bed I finally decide on wearing my DKNY White off-the-shoulder stretch silk blouse which has elasticated off-the-shoulder neckline, button-fastening cuffs, concealed button fastenings at front, curved hem with my Samsoe & Samsoe Marvel anthracite wrap-effect leather skirt. I like how well they go together and have a care-free and slightly loose style.

I wear my Wolford black wool blend tights underneath the skirt and finish the look with my Stella McCartney Elyse white faux leather flatforms.

I move on to my makeup and decide to do a minimal face. I apply my Too Faced Primed & Poreless Skin Smoothing Face Primer with my Giorgio Armani Beauty Luminous Silk Foundation yet again

I use my Urban Decay Naked3 Palette to create a natural look after applying my Urban Decay Eyeshadow Primer Potion on my lids to make the look lasts longer.

I then proceed to highlight my face with my Anastasia Beverly Hills Glow Kit. I deck out the look with my Tarte Tarteist™ Creamy Matte Lip Paint-Naughty Nudes in shade Crop Top which is a mauve brown.

I open the closet doors to grab my Alexander McQueen black satin shoulder bag but I see my sunglasses and jewellery as well. Since it is a bit sunny, I pick out my Chloé Carlina 18kt gold-plated oversized sunglasses and Fallon Andalusia taupe lace choker.

Once I'm done with slipping my choker on, I decide to wear my Fallon Marquis Wing cubic zirconia silver earrings.

Just as I'm about to leave, Mary calls me and asks me to pick her up because John had gone to pick Sherlock up from some store. Apparently he bought a gift for me.

"Why did he buy me a gift, again? Does he do that for everyone?" I ask her.

"No, I don't think so. This is a first for him. It definitely is weird," she says.

"Okay, so I'm coming to pick you up in 10. Be ready or you'll face my wrath," I say, she laughs and hangs up.

oOo

I park my Volvo XC90 SUV in Mary's driveway and ring the doorbell. Mary answers the door before one can say Alexander.

"What's the rush Mar? It's okay," I say as I enter her beautiful home which has a classic British charm.

I take in her ensemble when I sit on the couch as she offers me some water which I gladly accept, I down the glass within 5 seconds. I didn't know that I was this thirsty.

She is wearing the look I had arranged for her this morning over FaceTime. An Alexander McQueen black and white stretch jacquard-knit viscose blend dress with Alexander McQueen black 4 inch leather pumps. She's also wearing her Joomi Lim Victorian Romance wrap-around velvet choker which have Swarovski faux pearl embellishments.

"You have got to help me. I'm not able to do shit with my face. I have wrecked my winged eyeliner for 4 times," she says, whining.

"It's all right, I've got you," I say and get to work.

She has already done her base involving Primer, Foundation, Contour and Highlight so I move on to her lips and eyes.

I first give her Rose-Bitten Lips which involves giving lips a juicy, just-been-kissed look by dabbing them with sheer strawberry-colored lipstick or balm. I concentrate the color in the middle of the mouth and blend outward—that gives the most natural and beautiful effect.

I first apply my Urban Decay Eyeshadow Primer Potion over her lids and then apply a matte dark brown eyeshadow on the outer halves of her eyelids, I also line the outer half of the bottom lashline too. I then fill in the inner halves of her eyelids with the Essence eyeliner, blending the color with my fingers and re-applying until I reached the intensity I want. I also line the inner corner of her eyes with this Essence pencil, smudging the color along the bottom lashline to meet with the brown shadow. I line her waterline with Urban Decay Zero pencil and apply two coats of Too Faced Better Than Sex mascara.

"Done! Now you can go look at yourself in the mirror.," I say and she complies.

"Oh, this looks lovely! John will love it," she says and then looks at the clock when I say that we should get going.

"Yeah, sure! I'm just gonna grab my purse," she says and comes backs holding the DKNY Byrant Park small leather shoulder bag I had gifted to her when I had gone on dinner with her and John for the first time and it was Love-At-First-Touch. She absolutely adores it.

We reach The Potters' Cafe in half an hour, right at 7:30 on the dot but decide to skip the cake sampling because too much sugar intake in a day isn't good and will make us all fatty-fatty especially when we have not been working out lately.

At about 7:40, the guys arrive but they only see Mary sitting on our table for four because I had been inside. I was emerging out of Manager's room which happens to be Ella Grace. She is a very genial and amiable person and agreed immediately when I asked her to change the timings for cake sampling.

I go into shock as I see those very beautiful pair striking blue eyes I had seen in the cafe near The London Eye. Those beautiful, deadly beasts had triggered my nightmares and I have been seeing freakish-stuff lately. I haven't told anyone this but I have been questioning my sanity lately. Out of curiosity I had looked it up on the internet and I had found out that there are a number of psychological triggers that cause nightmares in adults.

Re-experiencing past trauma is the classic symptom of PTSD and can occur as a nightmare, flashback, or intrusive memory.

The difference between a flashback and an intrusive memory is simple. In a flashback you're actually reliving the memory, which means you've lost touch with your current situation. With intrusive memories, you know where and when you are, but the memory keeps intruding in your mind.

Trauma nightmares are often recurrent, may include details of a past trauma, can be terrifying, and often wake you out of sleep. Sometimes they disrupt sleep so badly that you don't want to sleep! Their origins lie both in your trauma and in your high arousal state.

You can also experience severe emotional or physical distress without the actual memory attached. This can lead to misdiagnosis, as it may resemble a panic attack, an episode of acute pain, a seizure, or a cardiac event.

So I found this all very disturbing, so I decided to search more about triggers instead of just asking John. But I did a little research of my own and found out a lot about these triggers.

Triggers are reminders of the trauma, and can evoke the release of traumatic memories. Triggers are everywhere. They can be anything your mind sees as similar to the situation where you were traumatized. They cause your brain to retrieve the trauma memory in a "flash".

There are a lot of common triggers like Environment, Senses, Thoughts, Emotions, Media, People associated with the trauma.

Triggers may be as simple as a smell, a sound, a name, or the temperature outside. It may be a scene in a TV show, or a subject of conversation over dinner. In fact, we all do this with good memories, hear a song or smell a food that reminds us of a pleasant occurrence in our past.

Supposedly, my trigger is that man. His blue eyes. What's he even doing here?

"Anne? Anne? Are you alright? Hey?" I hear Mary say-no, shriek is a better word perhaps- just as John asks somebody to bring some water.

"Yes, I think so. But who is this man and what's he doing here?" I ask her and John pointing towards the blue-eyed man.

"Why that is Sherlock Holmes! He's John's Best Man now don't try to resist this bar of chocolate. It will give you some energy," she says, dotingly. I would have protested but I don't really have any energy and my arms and feet feel giddy. I give in and sit on one of the luxurious couches thinking about Mary just told me.

So this is the "man of my nightmares", the one who lead to all those depressing, energy sucking dreams.

 _ **Sherlock Holmes.**_

 _ **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW IT YOU GUYS! ANY REVIEW MAKES MY DAY!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N, AGAIN THIS IS NOT EXACTLY LONG BUT I FINISHED IT WITHIN AN HOUR. I HAD WRITTEN SOME PARTS EARLIER BUT THE MAJORITY OF THE CONTENT WAS SPONTANEOUS. THIS IS BY FAR MY SHORTEST CHAPTER, SORRY GUYS, BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT THERE. I'M POSTING IT WITHOUT EDITING PROPERLY AND I WILL DEFINITELY EDIT IT LATER, SO YOU MIGHT WANNA CHECK IT OUT AGAIN AFTER SOME DAYS OR WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.**_

 **Ch-6 The Truth**

 _ **Sherlock Holmes.**_

The man who put me in pain all this time.

The man who triggered my nightmares.

The man I find beautiful.

The man I _**remember**_.

The man I can't _**seem**_ to remember.

The man I _**want**_ to remember.

I look directly in his eyes once my body allows me to without betraying me in forms of tears or shivers.

"Mary and John, can I ask you guys to do me a favor?" I ask and they nod without any hesitation.

"Can I only be with Sherl- uh... Mr. Holmes for the evening instead of all of us? You both can make an evening out of it,'' I ask, hesitation

colouring my voice.

I don't know why I want to do that. I don't even know this person. But I just want to do it.

"Yeah. But are you sure about that?" Mary asks me in a perturbed tone.

"Yeah, I am sure about it," I say nodding my head.

Mary looks at Sherlock and I think he nods because John and Mary help me get up the couch and out of the restaurant while Mr. Holmes follows

us.

We get out of the cafe and bid farewell to John and Mary as we start moving towards my car.

"Uh... Can we walk? I want to give my brother Mycroft a message," Mr. Holmes says to me with an expression of deep scrutiny which I somehow

am not able to question and I just nod. We just keep walking forward.

"Um... How are you gonna message your brother? I mean, do you have a phone with you? Because I am pretty sure you don't," I say to him.

"Why do you think I don't have my phone with me, again?" Mr. Holmes asks me.

"You did not attempt to take your phone out even after I nodded. So that must either mean that oyou don't have your phone or your phone's

battery died. I assumed the latter because people usually take their phones out even if their battery is dead as a little beacon of hope or

just to make sure of it. Common Homo-sapien behaviour which I don't understand. I also think you do not intend to use your phone in order to

message your brother," I say to him, with a mild smile. He seems... amazed I guess. I'm not so sure though.

"You are a good deductor. You said that you think that I did not intend to use my phone in order to message my brother. Why so?" he asks me

with a ghost of a smile. "You just said a message had to be given. You never mentioned a cell phone or electronic messaging. Also if your

battery would have been dead, you would have asked me for my phone, but that didn't happen. So..." I say to him with a little laugh.

"Yes, you do have the potential," he mutters.

"Sorry, what?" I ask him.

"Oh, it's nothing," he says and we keep walking. Not ten minutes ago I was afraid and terrified of this person, now it's just comfortable

silence as the sky lightly drizzles.

The wet, desolate streets of the city rested in silence as the starry black sky wept over it. The water in the portholes shimmered by the

glow of the bright, yellow street lamps. The small, green trees on the roadside swayed as the strong breeze hit them.

Above a faded zebra crossing, a traffic light frantically changed colors seeming rather like a disco light. A watchman snored comfortably on

his dark brown stool under the protection of his shops's roof. Huge giant buildings stood besides the street, quiet as if taken over by an

army of libraries. Some windows gave out white and yellow lights, but the others were pitch black.

It seemed like the clouds had gotten a sudden fascination to the moon and wrapped themselves around it. The moon's faint glow passed through

them, coloring them white from grey.

The cool monsoon air carried a sweet moist scent like a candy shop kept inside a refrigerator.

The pattering of the rain, which was now deaf to ears, was interrupted time by time during the night. Once a car passed by. Stray dogs began

barking, while the deafening music from the car echoed around the street. The car soon disappeared and the dogs stopped barking satisfied

that they had scared the car away. Later, a taxi came down the road and parked. A bunch of young kids came out laughing emphatically. The

taxi drove away but the children stood at the corner of the lane, yet laughing vigorously. A man screeched out from his window and cursed at

the noisy children who went mute immediately. A few lights flickered open through the windows and nosy neighbors looked out to inquire.

Aunties made sure they had memorized enough points to gossip over tomorrow. Finally the furious man went back and the children departed for

home.

The streets of the city now rested again in lifeless silence except the gentle pattering of the raindrops. It lay there just like it had for

many a changing years ready to rise when the sun's auburn rays would start to cast grey shadows over it.

We walk back-and-forth, right-to-left, front-to-back and I start noticing a pattern and I remember our prior movements. Just as we stop

right in front of the car two hours later, I realize what we had been doing.

"So, delivered your message to your brother yet?" I as him as I open my car door.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mr. Holmes asks me, visibly baffled.

"'Think I found her', that was your message wasn't it?" I ask him, winking at him.

"Wait, how do you know Ms...?" he says.

"Dhall. Get in the car Mr. Holmes, I'll drop you off," I say and he doesn't comply, I walk out of the car and hold the door to passenger's

seat till he finally gives in and rests his case.

"Ms. Dhall, you are an author aren't you?" he asks me.

"I know how you know it Mr. Holmes," I say.

"You do? Humor me," he says with a mild smile.

"One can tell that easily if they are keen enough. My fingers and palms are a bit flat from all the typing I do and I have a certain kind of

ink on my hands which is mostly used by authors. You can identify it by its unique colour which gets formed when it's washed off. One can put

two and two together and can easily induce that. Now, here comes your destination. You can get off," I say to him with a smirk.

"But how do you know about the message?" he asks me, trying to squeeze information out of me.

"That is a tale for another time, Mr. Holmes. Good Night," I say and laugh as he sighs dramatically.

"Oh, but you intend on seeing me again then, want to kidnap me Ms. Dhall?" he asks innocently.

"Haha, funny. Now I gotta go Mr. Holmes, we have stuff to do unlike some people," I say with a laugh.

"Okay. Oh, and your gift is with Mary, make sure you get it. Night, Ms. Dhall," he says and gets off.

"Oh, can I get your number please?" I ask him just before he shuts the door.

He just smiles mildly and I know that look.

"It's in that bag, isn't it?" I ask him with a grin. Damn.

"Night, Ms. Dhall," he says and shuts the door.

The trip back to the Penthouse is a short one, filled with EDM songs. I love EDM.

 _ **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER.  
PLEASE DO REVIEW GUYS, LACK OF REVIEWS IS REALLY DISCOURAGING AND I MIGHT JUST STOP UPDATING.  
ANY REVIEW WHATSOEVER WILL HELP.  
PS SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.  
**_ _ **XOXO,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **BibliophilicBlunder**_


End file.
